EskullMerSai's WHAT IF
by shatteredrainbowveins
Summary: What if EluctaiSecai didn't marry MarkiMel? What if his relationship with his lovers didn't go as he hoped? This is what would have happened if EluctaiSecai was left behind.


EluctaiSecai yawned with his mouth wide open, his white fluffy arctic fox tail stretching high above his butt. He batted his four eyes open, his furry white ears folded down a little because he was just a tad bit still sleepy. He got on all six's, stretching out his back and perching his rear high in the air. He had fallen asleep on a green life-sized gumdrop that a special someone had made for him. He heard a deep, manly voice ask, "How are ya feelin, puppers?" A tall, buff, brown werewolf came into the smaller foxy fusion's room. He grinned sadistically down at Icy EluctaiSecai, looking him up and down. The arctic fox fusion wagged his fluffy white tail in bliss, raising his left hands up a little to show the big bump in his belly. He was very pregnant. Being with Rakka now, the alpha werewolf had established some rules. The first rule was; EluctaiSecai was only allowed to be in his arctic fox form, at all times. Second rule; he always had to wear a collar that had his owner/lover's name on it. Third rule; he must bare a new youngling once a month...so far Icy EluctaiSecai had bared thirteen of Rakka's children.

Rakka grinned evilly, stepping closer to the smaller foxy fusion. "Very cute, puppers...what did Rara tell ya about bein' too cute..?" He asked with an even lower tone, locking eyes with his pet/mate. Icy EluctaiSecai submissively rolled onto his back, showing his big, pregnant tummy vulnerably to Rakka. "T-That I'll be...I'll be given d-d-..." He stuttered, his cheeks turning blossom red. The werewolf chuckled, getting down like a predator on all fours and circling around the smaller foxy fusion with a lick of his sharp fangs. "Go on... **say it."** He ordered, making the adorable little SkiSki yelp. Icy EluctaiSecai finished ever so softly, "...d-...doggy...style?" He blushed dark red, covering his embarrassed face with all four of his hands. His white, bushy tail curled between his shyly closed legs. Rakka crawled on top of his prey, growling dominantly to keep Icy EluctaiSecai aware that HE was the boss of the little arctic fox. The smaller foxy fusion shivered, submitting to his aggressive mate's scary and stimulating sounds. "That's right..." Rakka whispered with a dirty smirk, breathing hot air onto Icy EluctaiSecai's cute little face. "B-But RaRa, SkiSki is pregnant! I can't m-mate! Nono!" He peeped, shaking his head in resistance. Rakka took Icy EluctaiSecai by his waist, forcefully yet also carefully flipping him over so that the smaller foxy fusion was on all sixs. "You're MY bitch now, puppers...and ya are gonna do exactly what I wantcha to do.." Rakka warned in Icy EluctaiSecai's furry white ear, making his prey squirm and whimper.

"Hopefully not without _me,_ of course!" A slightly higher-pitched male voice said from the doorframe. It was Candyman Jackson. He looked identical to the real Jackson, except his skin was made of rainbow candy cane, his clothes were made of fondant, and his tongue was jello...his saliva was frosting. He was a living saccharine treat. A walking candy store. He took Jackson's role when the real Jackson decided to cheat on EluctaiSecai. Rakka took everybody else's role..."Welcome, Candyman..." Rakka greeted with a chuckle, motioning for the third player to come over. Candyman Jackson gladly strut over, his eyes fixed on his submissive little lover. "Well well well, looks like our dear little pup needs to be given a bone...may I?" He asked sarcastically, getting on his knees in front of Icy EluctaiSecai. The smaller foxy fusion lowered his ears and trembled, looking up at Candyman Jackson with puppy eyes. "P-Please no, Jaysoo! My body c-can't handle such a thing right now!" He whimpered again. Rakka sliced off Icy EluctaiSecai's belt, then his white short shorts...Icy EluctaiSecai wriggled but was kept firmly still by Rakka's big, strong furry hand on his hip. Candyman Jackson grabbed Icy EluctaiSecai's jaw and made him open his hot little mouth. "Suck on my tasty lollipop, my lovely little marshmallow..." He said with a silky voice. It succeeded in making the foxy fusion mrowl and drool, white saliva pouring down from his forced open mouth...the sight ignited desire in the both of the dominant males. "You're all ours now, EluSeci. Now and **forever**..." Rakka and Candyman Jackson said at the same time..


End file.
